


William & Alan – Cheiloproclitic, Basorexia, Agelast

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by vvilliamtspears.<br/>Cheiloproclitic – being attracted to someone’s lips; Basorexia – an overwhelming desire to kiss; Agelast – a person who never laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William & Alan – Cheiloproclitic, Basorexia, Agelast

Alan really should pay more attention. He’s  being reprimanded, after all, for a mistake resulting from becoming distracted on a reap, but he’s finding it difficult to concentrate.

He wonders if those are dimples he sees when William pulls his mouth just right, how his lips part when he laughs (if he laughs), what they would feel like against his forehead, his lips, his neck.

“Do I make myself clear, Reaper Humphries?”

“Perfectly, sir,” he affirms with a nod.

Turning on his heel, Alan misses that the corner of William’s lips quirk at the realization he hasn’t heard a word.


End file.
